Video chatting
by Everheart14
Summary: Norway allows himself to remove some boundaries. While video chatting with Denmark, Norway allows his slightly wilder side out. Denmark begins to tell Norway how to do things but Norway takes over.. after he is finished, Denmark is not on the other side.


Denmark and Norway are chatting on line, things like how Norway is doing and how things were going with his brother.

"Why are you worried about my brother?" Norway's asked annoyed.

"cant i be a nice guy for once Norge?"

"Yeah. But it wierd" Norway looked away from the computer screen not meeting Denmark's eyes.

Suddenly a random thought came to Norway. What if he showed himself to Denmark? How would he react? He blushed a bright crimson. Denmark noticed it right away. "What is my bunny thinking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Norway looked back to the computer screen narrowing his eyes.

"I would."

They sat in silents for a few minutes. Denmark just sat there waiting knowing that Norway would give into him and tell him what was going though his mind.

Norway kept thinking, What is he rejects me? and laughs? His body stiffened. What if... What if he tells the other Nordic counties? They would all laugh at him. But there was something telling him to just do it, to just ask him. Saying that Denmark will say yes. He couldn't decide. Norway didn't say anything keeping it silent. Denmark grew restless.

"Norge," Denmark fake pouted. "Please. tell me." Norway took a deep sigh, building up the curage to say something.

"Denmark?"

"Yeah?" Denmark smiled. Norway paused. Better ask him now before i loose my courge.

"w-would you like to see me?"

What a silly question. "Norge, what are you talking about? I see you right now." Den cocked his head to the side questionably, with a curious smile on his lips. Norway shook his head. Norway found himself stuttering.

"N-n-no, thats not what i ment."

Denmark was confused. "then, what do you mean Norge?"

"Like, without anything on my body." Norway took a deep breath. "Naked." Denmark's eyes widened. Did Norway just ask him that? what? Denmark sat in complete silents trying to comprehend what the heck was going on.

Norway took the silentness a no. "Don't tell the others, Denmark, Please!" He began to plead. "I'm sorry, but we just havent touched in a while an-"

"Yes." Denmark interrupted. "Yes I do." Norway's cheeks grew an even brighter crimson.

"O-okay." Norway got up to move out of the camera's sight to take off his clothes.

"no!" Denmark stopped him. "i want to see you undress." Norway nodded his head.

He stood up and backed away so his hole body could be seen in the video. he took off his hat then started on his shirt. When his shirt was off, he started on his pants. Embarrassed, he pushed them down slowly. Denmark watched his lover with intense eyes. Norway moved his boxers down and kicked them to the side with his other clothes. He was surprisingly hard and Denmark was instantly.

"looks like you have something to take care of the Norge." Denmark said, with slight edge in his voice. Norway covered himself blushing. "Oh no you dont." Denmark demanded. "You didnt ask for me to see you just to cover yourself up." Norway didnt comment. He was also lost. He didnt know what to go now. Denmark noticed that he was lost. he smiled softly to himself.

"Lay on your back Norway." Denmark's voice was demanding. Norway's bed was just behind him. He followed Denmark's order laying on his back on his bed.

"Good. Now, begin to rub yourself."

Norway did what he was told, he was extremely nervous and embarrassed.

"Norway, relax." Denmark cooed.

"Shut up, idiot." Norway began to sit up.

"No no no no no no" Denmark begged. "We haven't even go to the good part yet." Norway staired at him. Denmark moved back so that Norway could see all of him. Denmark undressed himself. Norway swallowed hard.

"Do as I do." Denmark said sitting on his bed laying down. Denmark began to message himself, Norway did the same. Soon Norway found himself extremely hard, and began to moan quietly. Denmark had stopped and watched his norweagen please himself.

Norway began to move his hand up and down his staff. Denmark began to touch himself trying to get off on watching Norway. Norway tighened his hand around him, Letting out a whimper.

"Denmark, i need you." Norway whimpered.

"yes Norge. That's it." Denmark moaned. Norway looked over to the computer screen to see that Denmark was also touching himself. Norway began to moan louder.

Norway had gotten so wrapped up in pleasing himself that he had forgotten that Denmark was there watching him. He did everything that pleased him. With his eyes closed he began to move his hips with his hand. his moaning grew louder. The longer he continued the quicker his passe became. He felt pleasure spread though out his body. Leaning his head back he called out Denmark's name. He finally released and collapsed on his bed.

He layed there breathing hard trying to get it back under control. Opening his eyes he found his hand covered in his cum. His eyes quickly switched over to the computer screen quickly remembering that Denmark was actually there watching him masturbate. Denmark wasn't there. Norway sat up quickly as anger filled inside of him. If he told the other Nordic countries he was truely going to give him hell. He heard a car pull into his drive way.

"Damn it!" Norway cussed to himself. Leaping off the bed he closed the video chat and pulled on a pair of pants. Quickly moving down stairs thoughs raced though his mind.

He told the other countries and Iceland was now he to give him a piece of his mind, or it was England. Stopping just before the front door, Norway took a deep breath. Opening the door he half way expected to see Iceland and Half way expected to see England. To his surprise He found Denmark running up the steps .

"Denmark!" Norway gasped. Denmark push Norway deeper into the house.

It was his time to do what he wanted to do with his Norway.

End


End file.
